


Croissants in the Cottage

by Scrumptious_Bastard



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Watches Aziraphale Eat (Good Omens), Digital Art, Domestic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), good omens art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_Bastard/pseuds/Scrumptious_Bastard
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have breakfast together in their cottage
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Croissants in the Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [look, yonder! a milkshake flies!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648500) by [petalprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose). 
  * Inspired by [look, yonder! a milkshake flies!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648500) by [petalprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose). 




End file.
